


eternity

by Anonymous



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, but whatever i got pmd feels, it's a mess, so it's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "The world is burning, and you have never felt so alive"





	eternity

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before grovyle steals the first gear. this was a rando drabble because I suddenly felt sad over explorers of sky again

The world is burning, and you have never felt so alive

It's strange seeing so many others around. Uncomfortable, even; too many shapes colours and sounds, all fighting for your attention.

Their laughter will soon be gone, and maybe that's what truly causes your skin to prickle

You wander around the area, and your feet automatically take you a building

Growing up, you'd heard stories of them. Legends, heroes, idols. The famous wigglytuff guild looms over you, intimidating and wondrous in equal measures

(Much like the impossible task you have set for yourself, the path of a saviour you know you are not)

(You cannot be the protector of this world; you'd already lost them. But you know you have to try either ways)

To prepare for your task, (or because you're intrigued, supplies celebi's voice inside your head ) you order a drink at a flashy place -a cafe, they call it. The waiter's smile is too wide, honest as this world's existence and the drink is too sweet, but you gulp it all down anyway, nevermind the sickly feeling building in your gut

(You know it is guilt, because you are going to fail without them. You are the cause of the end of this paradise)

When the sun dies (no, it has not known death; it is merely asleep) and the moon sheds light upon this world, you finally set out

It's beautiful, you think, and you have only seen so little. It is never dark. Orbs of light in the sky still allow the colours of this world to shine through, like a defiance, an insult to the overwhelming abyss

Celebi has relics, coloured photos of this world pressed between thick books, not displayed as a trophy but hidden like a treasure. You were impressed, back when she'd flaunted them, and celebi had laughed in that way that made it seem as if everything was a joke.

(A light in your world that has never been extinguished)

You fight through the foliage with the strength of the constants in this world and yours because you have to do this

There is both beauty in terror in these little constants; forgiving in their everlasting nature-except when nothing really lasts forever. You, of everyone, knows that

You cut through a bunch of leaves

The glow isn't as magnificent as you'd envisioned, but maybe the drama of it has been cut out by the light all around you. You cannot find it in yourself to be disappointed

You set your hand on the time gear, and it feels like hope and success even as it robs the light around you

You do not fear; there is no such thing as eternity.


End file.
